That Which Was Lost
by zero501
Summary: the day of the Kyuubi attack Minato sealed the beast into his new born son as well as his 2 year old daughter, something goes wrong and she is lost... will they find her? and if they do, will they know its really her? alive Minato and Kushina, pairing is Naruto/? Naruko/?


Ok, I'm doing it again, I'm starting a new story while not writing or up dating my others… I know I know, I shouldn't be writing this, but I couldn't help it, you see I have a friend I hadn't seen in close to 3 years he had just up and disappeared on me one day and I never heard a thing from him, then about 2 ½ months ago I got a phone call from him, well, I wont go into the details but he brought his pc with him one time and showed me that he pretty much lived on steam, if you don't know what steam is then go look for it, just type steam into a search engine and look, now, he showed me a game called Warframe, after playing it the first time I knew I was hooked, it took me about 2 weeks to get it on my pc but I now have it and I play it tons… it also got me thinking, I was playing it so much I really couldn't think of anything else, and the times I was able to think of something else it was what stories on I should read next, and then it hit me, and Naruto cross Warframe fic… I couldn't get rid of it no matter how hard I tried, and in the end, as you are now reading, I gave up the fight against it and let it flow, so here it is and tell me what you think…

**DISCLAIMER: i do not in any way own Naruto or Warframe, I just wish I did.**

"Normal speech"

_'Normal thoughts'_

**"Kyuubi/demon/whatever the hell's not human speech"**

_**'Kyuubi/demon/whatever the hell's not human thoughts'**_

"Jutsu"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- (Time skip/location change)

Chapter 1 – it begins.

Nothing was going the way many had planed it to, for the Hokage, Minato Namikaze, his wife, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, had gone into labor nearly four hours ago and had finished only recently, but It brought issues of its own, the baby's birth was not a normal one, issues arose during the birth that caused her to need be placed into a coma until she was healed, it didn't look like she would be down for more than a month due to the Kyuubi she held healing her.

But there lies the second upset of the night, the Kyuubi, it was meant to be sealed into his wife, but somehow, it had ether gotten out or had been let out, it was at this moment bearing down on the village, Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves.

Storming into the hospital, Minato was a whirlwind of anger, sadness, unease and careful planning, walking up to one of the few nurse's that were helping with the wounded he asked where his son, Naruto was.

"He and your wife were moved to the bunker lord Hokage, as soon as the attack began" was her reply, however Minato was gone as soon as he herd that they were moved to the bunker.

Flashing to the bunker, Minato landed outside and made his way in, meeting with Jiraiya and Sarutobi on the way to his wife and son, he filled them in on his plan.

"Minato, you don't need to do that, you could just seal it back into Kushina and it would be over" said Sarutobi as the three of them entered the room.

"jiji, I told you already, I'm doing it, I'm going to seal half of the Kyuubi's chakra into Naruto along with its soul, tweaking the seal slightly to allow some of the beasts chakra to mix with his so he can use it later in life, and the other half will go into Naruko, but he seal will be locked tight so none of the chakra gets out and it will allow us to remove it later" replied Minato as he stopped at his wife's bedside.

"Gaki, I understand that you don't know the Uzumaki sealing style so you cant seal the whole thing into your son but why your daughter as well, you could just seal it into a huge scroll and we could give it to the toads until we need it" said Jiraiya as he picked up the baby Naruto, he felt really bad doing this without asking Kushina first, oh he knew there would be hell to pay, he just didn't know how much, as the saying goes, its easier to ask for forgiveness that it is to ask for permission.

While Minato and Jiraiya were going about their actions Sarutobi calmly walked over to the two year old girl with neck length blonde hair, sitting on a chair next to her mother, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Hello Naruko, how are you doing?" Sarutobi asked softly, his eyes glancing from the little girl to the mother.

"m'k, 'asks bort 'e 'ere hen tuff 'o boooom!" said the little girl, her age and fright of what was going on outside making it hard to understand her.

"So some men in masks bought you here after the first explosion?" he asked just to be sure.

"'ep" she replied before going back to looking at her mother.

"Naruko" Sarutobi said, trying to regain the girls attention, seeing he had her listing again he continued, "daddy needs you to go with him, he needs your help with something, you don't need to worry about mommy, you wont be gone that long so you'll see her again soon, okay" he finished, seeing the girl nod, he scooped her into his arms and went over to Jiraiya and Minato.

"Alright gaki, I got the boy and the monkey has the little girl, how are we gonna do this?" Jiraiya asked still looking at the small baby boy in the cot in front of him.

"Jiji, give me Naruko for a moment please" said Minato as his hand tightened into a fist.

Handing over the girl to Minato, Sarutobi stepped back to give him some room, he wasn't however expecting Minato to place the girl on the ground nor was he expecting him to flash behind him and slam his fist into the back of his head, Sarutobi was out cold before he even felt the blow.

"Gaki! What the hell is wrong-" was as far as Jiraiya got when Minato flashed to him and struck out with a quick punch to the gut followed by a strong strike to the jaw, knocking him on his ass.

"W-w-why?" asked Jiraiya as he tried to not pass out.

"Quite simple sensei, this is my job to do, I wont let anybody help or take the fall for it" said Minato before planting his foot into Jiraiya's face, knocking him cold.

Reaching into the cot he placed a quick Genjutsu on Naruto to keep him asleep, turning to face his daughter he smiled at her before throwing open his other arm and bending down on one knee, after few moments Naruko ran to her farther, once she was in his arms he placed a small Genjutsu on her as well, to knock her out as well.

Picking up both of his kids, Minato opened the door he made his way out of the bunker flagging down two ANBU to follow him.

it was nearly two hours later that the Kyuubi attack had ended, many had died during the attack and many more were hurt, jumping across the rooftops were three figures, one was a bear masked ANBU, another was a cat masked ANBU while the last was Jiraiya himself, while the three of them mite seem normal it wasn't so, Jiraiya was carrying the unresponsive body of Minato while bear carried Naruto and cat carried Naruko, both children were still asleep from whatever Genjutsu that Minato put on them.

Jiraiya and Sarutobi had awoken close to and hour before hand but were unable to get through the barrier that Minato placed around the field, it wasn't until the fight was over that the barrier fell and they made their way to where Minato was, what they found was Minato laying on the ground with two ANBU standing next to him, each holding one of his kids.

When they asked the ANBU what they were doing they informed them that the fourth had ordered them to make sure nothing happened to the children, Sarutobi checked Minato for a pulse and found one, it was weak but there and nothing they did could wake him, they decided to split up, Jiraiya going with the ANBU to take the kids and Minato to the hospital while Sarutobi went and told the council what had happened, it was decided that they would say nothing about the kids being involved so that they didn't get any ideas.

Jiraiya turned his head to see that cat was slowing slightly, "what's wrong?" he asked as he slowed as well, to help if needed.

"nothing sir, its just that I'm losing my grip on the girl, I was going to stop for a moment to fix my grip, keep going the boy cant stay in the cold and lord Hokage needs to be seen to by the doctors, I will catch up, not more than thirty seconds sir" the ANBU said as he slowed even more.

"You better catch up ANBU, we don't need anything else going wrong tonight, understand?" Jiraiya said, looking at the ANBU gravely.

"Sir, yes sir" was the reply of the ANBU before Jiraiya and bear rocketed off into the distance.

Slowing to a stop the cat masked ANBU took the girl off his back and placed her on the ground for a moment to adjust his gear before picking the girl back up, it was just ash was getting ready to jump that the roof around him started to give way, thinking quickly he jumped off the roof and across the street onto another rooftop.

That was his mistake, the building he jumped to was one that had caught fire during the attack and as such was still burning in some places and altogether weakened, when he landed on the roof it gave way under his foot, it was here that human nature and natural reflexes spelt doom for them.

In an effort to stop himself from falling he flung his hands out to catch anything he could… in doing so he let go of Naruko and she slid off his back, feeling the girl sliding he tried to spin to grab the girl, but in doing so he smacked the girl, which also jolted her awake and sent her flying through a wall and out the other side of the building, into the night air, over two hundred meters and into a small wooden shed that had survived the attack.

Crashing into the shed was beyond painful for the two year old, bones were broken and skin was torn, as she lay there the wound on the back of her head gushed blood onto the ground and the shed she hit fell down, burying her under it, were she older that two her thoughts might be something along the lines of 'so this is were I die' but seeing as she was only two she wasn't thinking much of anything, her eyes closed, to tired to keep them open, the sounds of chains snapping rang through her head before she knew no more.

Three years, three long years, that was the space of time it had been since she had been found under that shed, covered in blood and unable to remember a thing.

It was by luck that she had been found at all, a passing Inuzuka a day after the attack, they had sniffed out the blood, as they were in a rush they informed a nearby couple and they had dug her out and taken her to the hospital.

It was for naught though as there were no injuries and as such she was to be released, it wasn't until she came to that they learnt that there was something wrong, that something being that she couldn't remember anything, nothing at all, after asking the Yamanaka that they had on hand to help to take a look, they learned that she was a blank slate.

Due to the overwhelming amount of injured, they couldn't hold her at the hospital, as such they asked a nurse to run her to the nearby orphanage, however it was not to be, on route to the orphanage the nurse was approached by someone she knew and for only a few seconds she took her eyes off the little girl, it was in those few seconds that she disappeared, not bot be seen for close to three years

'_Three years, just fewer than three is all I can remember'_ thought a nearing six year old child.

Said child was a little girl, with long waist length hair, as red as blood, her eyes a deep purple that held untold depths.

Growing up on the streets of Konoha allowed her to learn many things that a child shouldn't need to know for many more years but at the same time it taught her more than enough to survive just about anywhere.

She learnt to read and write, not that it was needed on the streets but if you could then you could earn a little bit of money helping out people.

Walking was something that people took for granted, needing to relearn how to walk properly was not a hard task but it took a few weeks, learning to talk was a good skill but on the streets it was better to be quite over loud, it let you go unnoticed and get away with many things.

Sneaking and stealing were the life blood of the streets and the darker parts of Konoha because if you could do ether you were ok but if you could do both and do them well them you were great and you had worth to others but sneaking and stealing gave rise to the need to get away if you were caught which led to learning to run and jump without hurting oneself.

Shaking herself form her thoughts the young red haired girl stood up on the ledge of the building that she was sitting on and made her way down the stairs to the ground floor, passing ninja and civilians on the way, pausing on the second floor she knocked on the door of an apartment and waited till it opened to show a elder man that must have been in his fifty's wearing nothing but a pair of quickly put on pants and smelled of beer, smoke and sex.

"Whatcu want?" the man growled out.

Saying nothing she pulled out a small box from the bag she had tied around her middle and handed it to the man.

Looking at the box he was just handed the man was about to go off his head at the young child when he caught site of the tag on the side of the box and he knew then who the box was from, "stay 'ere" he said before ducking back into the apartment and returning not ten seconds later with a small sack of Ryo (I'm going to say that the Ryo is a coin that is made up of a mix of gold and another metal so its worth more) and handed it to her.

"You gave me the box and I paid you now get" the man said before slamming the door, leaving the girl outside.

Turning she made her way to the street and walked towards the center of town, intent on making her drop off without fuss and on time like every other time.

She had been doing this for close to two years now, first she would be given a package or something similar, she then was told to deliver it to a person and await payment before going to a particular place at a certain time to make the drop of the money and to be paid for doing a good job.

The rules were simple and easy to remember, 1) don't talk to the person your giving it to, 2) don't talk to anyone about the package, 3)don't get caught by the Uchiha and 4)don't open the package… ever.

The rules were there for a reason and the people who she was doing jobs for would find out if you opened the package and could and would do many things to you for doing so, and they will get away with it.

Stepping into the crowded square she made her was to the other side and walked down a small ally before coming to a stop at a shop front that sold writing stuff, brushes, paper and ink's, walking in and between the isles she came to a stop at high grade ink's and brushes, squatting down she browsed the items in front of her for a few minutes when she heard a man walking up behind her.

"I see your on time once again as you always are" he said as before he reached down and took the money pouch she held up for him.

Counting the Ryo in the pouch the man hummed in satisfaction before placing a stack of ten Ryo coins on the shelf next to her head before saying "if we need you for a job we know where to find you" and with his piece said he left as she took the money.

Working these jobs might not be the best but when it's all you got then it's what works besides, if you got in early then you could get more than one delivery and could make more money.

Flicking her hair over her shoulder she stood up after grabbing a small bottle of high grade ink and good quality brush before moving over to the paper and picking out a small pack formal looking paper sheets and a packet of envelops, with her pieces picked she made her way to the owner and paid the 5 Ryo for her items and walked out the door, only stopping to look at the calendar at the door, the date was November 4th.

After walking around the village and looking into shops and such buying caned food and water with the money she had from the last few days of doing her 'job'.

It wasn't until the later hours of the afternoon that she returned to her home… home being a lose term seeing as the place she liver was pretty much a dead end ally, or at least it was at some point.

It was a dead end ally between two large buildings with a brick wall at the back to begin with but after finding it about a month after she had been on the streets she had remembered where it was and then went around the village looking for things, it had taken the better part of a month to finish it but she had, using large pieces of wood, sheet metal and fencing to make a front wall and door she used more wood and some water proof sheets to make a roof and held it up with some metal poles from the reconstruction after the Kyuubi attack.

It wasn't the greatest but it was hers, lifting a small latch at the front she pulled the sheet metal away before sliding the wood to the side and pushing the fencing wire inwards and closing it after her, setting the food and water she bought on the floor she moved over to the small table like object that was just really a piece of wood on smaller pieces of wood.

Pulling out the brush, ink, paper and envelope she had bought she placed them on the table and started what she had planed for many months now.

It was many hours later that she finished and placed the paper in the envelope and writ something on the front before leaving it on the table and standing up and making her way over to the wall where her small amount of cloths that she did own were.

Leaning down she pushed aside a piece of sheet metal and pulled a self made box out, opening the box she removed a trio of small money pouches and set them to on side, reaching in she then pulled out a large bag that looked like a duffle bag, it was the first thing she had ever managed to steal without getting caught.

The whole reason she had stolen it was because it was water proof and at the time she was small enough to fit in it if she tried, standing with the bag she placed the cloths she had into the bag before placing the money pouches in as well and making her way over to the caned food and water she bought and proceeded to place them in the bag as well, before closing the bag she noticed that there was still about a third of the bags space left even though she had nothing else but the cloths she was wearing and a small cloak she made from some of the left over water proof cloth.

Sitting down and placing the crumpled up balls of paper into the box she reached over to the small candle she had that was slowly burning down, it was under an inch tall now, she had been saving the candle for a special occasion and that was now, placing the candle into the wooden box with the paper she watched as the paper caught fire and began to burn before setting the box alight as well making a small bonfire in her home.

It took nearly another hour for the fire to begin to die down and once it started she was already moving, putting the bag over her shoulders and then the cloak over it she went to the door and made her way outside as the fire died completely.

Making her way to the north gate, upon arriving she saw that the gate was closed as normal and there was an ANBU crossing over the gate every forty-five seconds, watching and waiting for the next to come past she bided her time.

'there' she thought as she saw the ANBU coming, they weren't moving very fast as they had to make sure to get a good look at everything going past and they had to keep a forty-five second between each ninja.

'now' was all that went through her head as the ANBU went past and she made her dash for the gate house that two Chuunin ninja sit in during the day, reaching the door she quickly went to work in pulling out some tools and picking the lock to get into the small building.

Grinning in triumph she opened the door and closed it behind herself before moving to the other door, this one leading to the outside of the village gate, she spent the next few seconds picking the lock before getting it open, now she need to wait for the next ANBU to come past and she would be out of the village, it wasn't that she hated the village or anything like that it was just that she wanted to get out into the world and see other things.

Hearing the ANBU bounce off the top of the gate she opened the door and closed it behind her and relocking it just to be safe, she didn't want anyone getting into the village now, with her task done she took off into the tree line and away from the towering walls of the place she grew up in.

Her first steeps into the open world were wonderful, little did she know that it would only get harder from here out.

Night turned to day and back again before the girl mad camp, said camp was made at the base of a large tree with a hollow at its base and a small fire was lit outside the hollow to supply warmth to the little girl.

She sat there, huddled under the water proof cloak, eating a can of food and looking at the fire as she let the mind think back on the traveling so far, it was so different from being in the village she really didn't know what to do.

Finishing her can of food, it wasn't the greatest but you have to do with what you got, she pulled the cloak tighter and pushed herself back into the tree hollow and used the bag as a really bad pillow, closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep never noticing the small pair of shining eyes looking at her from the darkness.

It followed this path for the next three weeks as she moved on, she would walk during the day and the night into the next day before resting that night and every night she would sleep all the while never noticing the eyes watching her while she slept and never coming close until the fire was out, after which the creature would stalk forwards and clean out the tin of food that she was eating for any leftovers before darting back into the darkness.

It took another two weeks for the land around her to change enough to tell that she wasn't in the land of fire anymore, looking out from the top of a hill she could see steam rising in the distance and the smell of something she couldn't describe in the air, it wasn't till she walked into one of the towns that she learned she was in Hotspring country ().

Buying more supplies was easy but it dug into the leftover money, leaving her only twenty or so Ryo left, entering the small town was one thing but leaving was another, she had never tried a Hotspring before and she wanted to but knew she didn't have the money to do so, it was unfortunate but she told herself that she would comeback someday.

Leaving Hotspring country was easier to tell than it was before as the planes and smaller trees gave way to rocker ground and large mountains, she was in lighting country, Kaminari on kuni, it wasn't all that bad, but she went higher and higher it got harder and harder to draw breath.

Stopping for a moment she stood in the middle of the road as a bolt of lighting cracked overhead followed buy the rumble of thunder a moment later, looking up into the dark grey sky she flinched slightly as a drop of rain hit her nose, bringing her hand up to wipe it of was useless as another landed followed by another and another before quickly turning into a heavy downpour.

Putting her hands over her head she ran into the forest looking for a tree or anything else she could use as shelter but the rain fell so hard it just went through the tree tops and hit the ground around the base and gave no cover.

Searching for a place to escape the rain was taking to long as she was getting soaked to the bone and was shivering quite badly as she ran past trees and rocks.

Coming to a stop at a small cliff she looked around again, looking for a place the hide, she stopped as she spotted a large tree just off to her left that looked good.

As she moved to head over to the tree she heard a crumbling and cracking sound, looking around for the source of the sound nothing was found but by that time it was to late, the ground around her feet gave out and a mudslide rocketed down the small cliff.

To anyone else it would have been seconds but to the little girl it was a life time, falling, rolling, bouncing and sliding and getting mud everywhere and leaving cuts and burse's as the sliding earth came to a stop she pulled herself out of the cascade of mud and tried to stand only to fall.

Looking around, still quite dizzy from the fall she wasn't totally able to see but the one thing that she could see was a building of some sort.

Pulling herself along the ground for a few feet she again tried to stand on her shaky feet and stumbled in the direction of the building, it took a few minutes of stumbling to get close enough to see it clearly past the dizziness and the mud in her eyes.

It looked like a old temple of some sort, it was missing parts of it and trees and vines grew all over the place and covered every inch of the stone walls, stumbling forward a sharp crack rent the air and she froze in place and her eyes widened, her head sharply looked down in time to see the ground around her feet give way and the gapping maw of darkness opening to swallow her hole.

Only a sharp and quick scream left her lips before she fell and the rumble and crack of thunder and lighting drowned her out.

Hearing a solid 'thump' followed by many smaller ones awoke a sleeping figure.

Hissing loudly and quickly cold gases raced from a egg like object, as the hissing stopped the front portion lifted slowly to revile and person, or what looked like a person, she wore a dress that came to her chest while leaving a slight amount of her cleavage to be seen, along her arms were sleeves that went with the dress but where not attached to the dress the strangest part however was her face from the bridge of her nose and higher one could not see as a strange mask covered it and the rest of her head leaving only her mouth and nose to be seen, the whole thing was a dark blue with grey outlines.

Turning her head from side to side as if looking around the woman took a single slow step forward, then another and another as she made her was through the metal hallways and rooms for a few minutes before coming to a door, waving her hand across the wall a ghost like panel came to life and with a few moves of her hand it faded away but a deep hum rent the air now and the door in front of her opened to show a small room with another door on the other side.

Walking into the room the door she walked through closed and sealed behind her and the sound of rushing air was heard as most of the air was taken from the room, all was still for a few seconds before new air was pumped into the room, only this air was different, not as clean and smelled of mud, rain, age and blood…

As the door opened the woman stepped out onto the ground, moving her head again as if looking around it took several seconds before the lady stopped on something in the dark, walking over to the shape some lights around the door she came from lit up and bathed the area in light, allowing the lady to see what it was that was hiding in the dark.

A child, a child laid in the mud, arms and legs twisted this way and that blood leaking from wounds where the bones had stabbed through the skin, a child in this shape should have been dead, and yet, this child still draws breath…

Walking over to the child the woman picks her up and turns to the door she came from.

As the door opens and she walks in she stops, turning her head she looks back into the darkness, motioning for what ever it was to follow a small shape moved and came into the light, a weasel, it moved slowly before stopping ten feet from the woman.

A voice that had not been used for many years spoke in a language not heard before but it was as if the small animal understood anyway, "come creature, follow as you have done for some time, no harm she befall you".

With the words said the weasel darted through the doorway and into the small room followed by the woman carrying the young girl and the door closed behind them and the lights turned off, allowing darkness to take back what once was it's.

Carrying the child through the hallways and leading the animal the woman came to another door that opened as she got close and the lights in the room turned on showing three similar egg like objects.

Walking over to one she shifted the child into one hand while the other pressed a few buttons and the lid lifted itself off and she placed the girl into the base before removing the large bag she was carrying and placing it on the floor leaning back she pressed another button and the lid closed before pressing a few more and a dark blue liquid filled the inside of the object.

Turning to the animal that had followed she spoke, "worry not creature, she will live, this will heal her and yet at the same time teach her" the woman said before turning to the thing again and pressing even move buttons.

Leaning back the woman looked at the weasel and told it that it was to stay here and watch the child, she would return when the child was healed, with her bit said she walked to the door but was stopped by a thought.

He watched as the strange older human stopped at the edge of the room before leaving with the door closing behind her, with the older one gone he looked at the human child he had bee following for almost two months now.

It was strange to see one of the humans alone yet even stranger to see a young human on its own after seeing the child walk past he had followed her and as days became weeks and weeks became a month he never stopped following her.

Hearing the door open again he turned to face the old one again as she placed a tray of some sort in front of him, it had something on it but he didn't know what it was.

Watching the creature look at the food she had placed in front of it and then look at her was a strange affair but she let it slide off as she made her way from the room with the door closing behind her once more, leaving the creature to watch the child.

It took 145 hours 34 minutes and 03 seconds for the girl to heal, in the time since she had bee placed in the device and then the woman never came to check and the weasel never left the room.

Walking to the door she stopped as it opened and then walked through into the room and spied the creature she now knew as a weasel laying on top of the egg like device.

Walking over to it she picked up the weasel she placed it to one side and with a few button pushes later the device was draining, leaving the child in perfect health in wet cloths, another button was pushed and the device heated and the cloths dried before the lid lifted and slid to one side.

Getting her first good look at the child she had saved she had to say there was something about the child she didn't understand, her red hair and fair, unmarked skin looked very different to what she had seen before.

Pushing a few buttons that would allow the child to awaken in the next few minutes she thought back a few days, while indeed the liquid did heal her it also more or less downloaded from her mind everything she knew while also uploading the language that she spoke the language of the-

Her thoughts were cut as the child slowly awoke.

opening her eyes slowly the first thing she saw was the bright lights which caused her to close her eyes and groan, rubbing her eyes she tried again, this time knowing it was bright she kept them squinted until she was use to the light and opened them more, the second thing she saw was a woman in a strange dress wearing a strange mask, backing up in fright at this unknown person she found she couldn't move and she hurt all over.

Seeing the child panicking she spoke in the child's language, "fear not child, I mean you no harm".

Hearing the woman speak she clamed down slightly but not totally, speaking slowly as her mouth was dry, "where am I? Who are you?"

Hearing the questions the woman answered "who I am I shall tell you later, as for where you are, you are in… I guess you could call it my home, now it is my turn young one, how did you get here?"

"I d-don't know the last thing I remember was a hole and falling…" she answered before trailing off as she thought what had happened.

The pair fell into silence for a few minutes before the older woman spoke again.

"Where is your family young one?" she said softly, she watched as the little girls face fell slightly.

"I do not have one, I've always been alone" the girl replied as she looked down.

"Than what is you name then?" the woman asked.

"I don't have one" what the simple answer that was given, she had learned long ago that names where something that others gave you, it didn't have meaning if you gave it to yourself.

Hearing the answer, the woman asked just one more question, "What will you do now?"

Looking at the woman she thought it over in her head, she wasn't really doing anything when she started anyway, she was just traveling, but she knew her food wouldn't last forever and she didn't know how to hunt or fish, she was almost out of money, she would last maybe another month at most.

"nothing, I have nothing to do now, I'm lost and have little food and money left, I would ether die lost or worse, end up in a city and sold into slavery" was her answer to the woman's question, she closed her eyes to hold back her tears _'I won't show weakness, it helps none'_.

Seeing the child and hearing her answer brought a thought to the woman's head, thinking on the thought more it seemed like a good idea, she turned to the child.

"You say you have no family and no home, almost no food and money and no purpose yet you hold to life" she started, stopping to make sure she had the child's attention she continued, "how would you feel if I could give you a purpose?"

Listing to what the woman said shocked her to the core, never had someone offered her something like this.

The only thing the girl could do was choking out a simple "happy".

Hearing the answer brought a smile to the woman's face, "good, in that case then you shall stay here and grow into someone that will be known everywhere" she said before standing up.

Pausing she looked at the child, no… she couldn't call her that, no, she needed a name, thinking she thought of something and found it had a meaning in the child's language.

"But first you will need a name" she said, before watching the child's face uncontrollably show shock and happiness, _'no child should be happiest when hearing about a name of all things'_.

"Yes, your name shall be Nanashi, in your language it means 'no name', which is what you had before" with that said she turned and made it to the door before a voice stopped her.

"What is your name?" was the oh so lightly spoken question that came from the child.

Turning slightly so the child could see her face, or most of it she spoke "my name is Lotus, and welcome to the Tenno… Nanashi".

AND END!

Holy cow… now first let me say sorry for not being on or updating very much but home just isn't easy and hasn't been for some time, and I know that I shouldn't be writing another story and should be updating my other ones, but I cant help it… I'm trying to get back into my writing so I can update my other ones… now tell me what you think so read and review please.

Ps. I'm also looking for a beta, I use to a really good one in Death- Scimitar but as far as I know they left the site and never came back, I then got another one called xNamikazeKyuubix but he is rarely on any more so I now need a new one, I'm not looking for someone who will just spell check it, I can do that myself thanks, no, I'm looking for someone that will see what I've written and make it better, if you see a place where the flow of words is off or such then fix it, and tell me that you fixed it, how you fixed it and how to get better, thank you.


End file.
